9b9tfandomcom-20200214-history
Enderkool
Enderkool is an oldfag on 9b9t.com. He has been here since the summer of 2016. After founding a base around 200k from spawn in august, he decided it was really lonely so he went back to spawn. He met up with jackalotischris along the highway in October, and they created a new base about 1k blocks from the old one, nicknamed "Shadow" by the dog that lives there. After living there for a few months, Enderkool went on his journey to 1 million with no hacks, and afterward /killed back to spawn. Some richfags at Fort Newfag gave him a load of shulkers, which would help Enderkool survive for the next few months. After a long time of sitting around at base waiting for jackalotischris to come back (he quit), he decided to finally leave Shadow (the last time he would ever see it ungreifed). Before this, he invited Easy_2013 to 9b, who lived at Shadow until it was destroyed. While Enderkool was gone, he tried setting up a base past 2mil with 3 other people, but that collapsed within about 2 weeks due to inactivity and lack of resources. After that, he just explored spawn for a while until Easy told him Shadow got greifed. Then, Shreda5 invited Enderkool to Vietnam, which he promptly accepted. Later on, Easy_2013 was invited as well. 2 months later, Vietnam was blown up (like irl) so Enderkool and Easy set off to create another base. They founded a base called "The Fuhrer's bunker" for a half year?, which was exactly what it sounds like, with 1 other (dead) member. After Easy_2013 accidently leaked the coords, they went into nomad for about 8 months because Easy accidently gave his acc password away as well (I know its stupid). So Enderkool had to buy him a new account. In October 2019, Enderkool founded a base called "The Vatican" with 3 other members including Easy. In late November, The Vatican was discovered. Quickly packing up the dubs that were left, the group fled the base, destroying it before the person who discovered it could, along with a new member who joined a few days before the greif (it was known he did not leak the coords). As they travelled to the new location, it was an amazing opportunity to invite new members to their group. Eventually, the group as a total was 10 members by mid December. They founded the new base the day after the destruction. It was named "Remnant" after the fact this new base was built off of the remains of Vatican. Throughout December, after the foundations of the base were built, travelled back to spawn and began meeting up with players and making allies. Not after long, the group decided to create their team called "Shokan". Enderkool then met Mcahill, who was a leader of a team called "Anthrax". Anthrax had a leader quit, including a name change to "Nekauba", then made an alliance with Shokan. As of December 21st, 2019, the group "Exotiic" just allied themselves with both Nekauba and Shokan. This alliance consists of about 30 players. Category:Players